Gundam Seed Goes Online
by Ex-Overlord Azer Khushrenada
Summary: What happen if Gundam seed Character is chating. This is my first Story and I suck at Summary so Enjoy it if you can PM me if you want to adopt this
1. Room 01

Gundam Seed Destiny goes online

Kira Yamato: UltimatexKira

Lacus Clyne: ClyneLoveYamato

Cagalli Yulla Attha: IlupZala

Lunamaria Hawke: GeminiHawke01

Athrun Zala: IamZala

Shinn Asuka: LoneLyAveNgeR

Andrew Waldfield: CoffeeForMan

Let the chat Begin

**

* * *

Room of Love**

UltimatexKira create a room

ClyneLoveYamato join the rooms

IlupZala join the rooms

IamZala join the rooms

UltimatexKira: Welcome to "Room of Love"

IlupZala: this room's name is nonsense and Kira name is nonsense!

IamZala: calm down Cagalli

IlupZala: and Lacus name is god *Censored by Admin* stupid

ClyneLoveYamato: your name is *Censored by Admin* weird

IlupZala: Who cares, it's because I love him and he love me too Right Athrun-Chan

IamZala: ye… yes of course

IamZala whispered to UltimatexKira: Kira! Your sister is Crazy!

UltimatexKira whispered to IamZala: everybody know she is crazy

GeminiHawke01 join the rooms

GeminiHawke01: ATHRUN!

IamZala: ye… Yes Luna

GeminiHawke01: don't only say yes! How could you forget our date?

IlupZala: DATE?!

GeminiHawke01: yes, he invited me to go to Neo Akihabara

IlupZala: ATHRUN!!!! WHEN I MET YOU, YOU GONNA DIE!!!

IlupZala change its name to IkillZalanow

IkillZalanow: PREPARE YOURSELF ATHRUN!

IkillZalanow is out from the rooms

IamZala: Kira, lend me your Strike booster! I'm going to aaaaaaaaaa……….

IamZala is out from the rooms

ClyneLoveYamato: may his souls rest in peace

UltimatexKira: Amen

ClyneLoveYamato is out from the rooms

UltimatexKira is out from the rooms

LoneLyAveNgeR join the rooms

LoneLyAveNgeR: how's the plan going?

GeminiHawke01: Mission Accomplish, Revenge Plan 01 is accomplish

LoneLyAveNgeR: now, Second target is Kira and Lacus, Hahahahahahahaha

GeminiHawke01 is out from the rooms

LoneLyAveNgeR is out from the rooms

CoffeeForMan join the rooms

CoffeeForMan: so, someone is going to do something with Kira and Lacus, hehehehehehehe

CoffeeForMan is out from the rooms 


	2. Room 02

Gundam Seed Destiny goes online

Kira Yamato: UltimatexKira

Lacus Clyne: ClyneLoveYamato

Cagalli Yulla Attha: IkillZalanow

Lunamaria Hawke: GeminiHawke01

Athrun Zala: IamZala

Shinn Asuka: LoneLyAveNgeR

Andrew Waldfield: CoffeeForMan

Aisha: FangofBeauty

Let The Chat Begin

Room of Beauty

FangofBeauty create a rooms

CoffeeForMan join the rooms

CoffeeForMan: Remember our Plan Aisha

FangofBeauty: yes of course my love

IkillZalanow join the rooms

UltimatexKira join the rooms

ClyneLoveYamato join the rooms

IkillZalanow change its name to IalredykillZala

UltimatexKira: YOU ALREADY KILL ATHRUN

IalreadykillZala: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

FangofBeauty: I better do THIS

FangofBeauty kick IalredykillZala

ClyneLoveYamato: Poor Athrun

GeminiHawke01 join the rooms

CoffeeForMan whispered to FangofBeauty: Execute our Plan

FangofBeauty: Luna do you know that Shinn Love Stellar

GeminiHawke01: WHAT?!

FangofBeauty: yesterday I see Shinn walk with Stellar in Amusement Park and I see Shinn Kiss Stellar.

UltimatexKira: WHAT?!

ClyneLoveYamato: WHAT?!

GeminiHawke01: SHINN KISS STELLAR?!

LoneLyAveNgeR join the rooms

GeminiHawke01: SHINN! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO ME AFTER YOU SAID YOU LOVE ME!

LoneLyAveNgeR: What did I do?

GeminiHawke01: YOU KISS STELLAR YOU FOOL! Tell me Aisha, What did he do after that?

FangofBeauty: well after that they go to dark place and........

GeminiHawke01: SHINN! I WILL KILL YOU!!! But first hehehehehehehe......

LoneLyAveNgeR: STOP! DONT TELL THEM!

GeminiHawke01: Shinn is ordered me to revenge to Kira, Athrun, Cagalli, Lacus, Murrue, Etc. Yesterday I was ordered to make Athrun and Cagalli to break up.

IamZala join the rooms

UltimatexKira: Athrun! You still alive

IalreadykillZala join the rooms

IalreadykillZala change its name to AthhaSuccesor

AthhaSuccesor: Athrun! Im sorry about yesterday

IamZala: don't worry, im not angry at you

LoneLyAveNgeR: Shit, Im Failed!

IamZala: me and Cagalli is already know about your plan. Thanks to Mr Andrew

LoneLyAveNgeR: WHAT!?

CoffeeForMan: please don't thanks to me hahahahahahaha

ADMIN: SORRY!! THE SERVER IS WANT TO START ITS MAINTENANCE! PLEASE CLOSE THE ROOMS AND PLEASE LOG OUT! THANK YOU

FangofBeauty: Guess we should continue tommorow

IamZala log out

AthhaSuccesor log out

LoneLyAveNgeR log out

UltimatexKira log out

FangofBeauty log out

CoffeeForMan log out

ClyneLoveYamato log out

GeminiHawke log out


	3. Room 03

Gundam Seed Destiny goes online

Kira Yamato: UltimatexKira

Lacus Clyne: ClyneLoveYamato

Cagalli Yulla Attha: AthhaSuccesor

Lunamaria Hawke: GeminiHawke01

Athrun Zala: IamZala

Shinn Asuka: LoneLyAveNgeR

Andrew Waldfield: CoffeeForMan

Aisha: FangofBeauty

Stellar Loussier: TheSea

Murrue Ramius: AngelCaptain

Yzak Joule: GetAwayFromMe

Dearke Elsman: BlackisRule

Let the Chat begin

Room of Failure

LoneLyAveNgeR create a rooms

BlackisRule join the rooms

GetAwayFromMe join the rooms

IamZala join the rooms

FangofBeauty join the rooms

GeminiHawke01 join the rooms

GeminiHawke01: SO SHINN TELL ME WHAT THE HELL AISHA TELL!

LoneLyAveNgeR: please let me explain

GeminiHawke01: EXPLAIN YOURSELF

LoneLyAveNgeR: Aisha right but I never go to Amusement Park. We only go to Beach

GeminiHawke01: do you mean aisha is nearly right! Miss Aisha! Please tell me the truth

FangofBeauty: the truth is…..

GeminiHawke01: is WHAT?

FangofBeauty: I was lie!

IamZala: LIE

GetAwayFromMe: Lie? Lie about what?

BlackisRule: Yzak, you never become SMART if you don't known nothing!

GetAwayfromMe: WHAT DO YOU MEAN DEARKA?

BlackisRule: just asks your Chairwoman, she must be known. I even ask her about this!

GetAwayFromMe: you're right

GetAwayFromMe is log out

LoneLyAveNgeR: LIE!

FangofBeauty: it's a trap you dumb. Andy knows you plan. Sooo………

LoneLyAveNgeR: YOU HOW DARE YOU!

TheSea join the rooms

LoneLyAveNgeR: YOU GONNA DEATH AISHA

TheSea: DEATH?

LoneLyAveNgeR: SHIT!

GeminiHawke01: SHINN YOU BETTER COME HERE! STELLAR IS GOING CRAZY

LoneLyAveNgeR: WHAT DO YOU MEAN? DO YOU MEAN YOU TWO ARE IN SAME PLACE!

GeminiHawke01: OF COURSE YOU STUPID! WE ARE IN SAME NET CAFE WITH SHIHO, MIRIALLIA, MY SISTER, AND CAGALLI

LoneLyAveNgeR: just keep stay there! I'M COMING!

LoneLyAveNgeR is log out

GeminiHawke01 is log out

FangofBeauty: ooops I better log out, Bye

FangofBeauty is log out

IamZala: she's right!

BlackisRule: I'm coming with you

IamZala is log out

BlackisRule is log out

GetAwayFromMe is join the rooms

GetAwayFromMe: hey, I already talk to Clyne. She told me about that thing you talking about

GetAwayFromMe: GUYS!

GetAwayFromMe: DAMN IT

GetAwayFromMe is log out


End file.
